


Wreck

by SteveGarbage



Series: Mass Effect drabbles [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Medical Examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: Written for the weekly "A Perfect 100" drabble challenge on the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Group on Facebook.Theme: like glass





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly "A Perfect 100" drabble challenge on the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Group on Facebook.
> 
> Theme: like glass

Every time the doctor touches the scanner to his lower back, Drack feels a hot pulsing running down his right leg, like accidentally pissing lava down his inner thigh.

“Drack, if this disc rotated another quarter centimeter you’d be paralyzed,” Lexi makes sure to point out with a frustrated huff.

“Can you fix it, doc?”

“Promise me you’ll take it easier out there?”

“Nope.”

Eventually, something breaks that’s too expensive or too much of pain in the ass to fix. Then it’s off to the junkyard.

Even for Krogan. Drack’s not quite there.

Yet.

Lexi sighs.

“I’ll get my tools.”


End file.
